Magic promo (Glasgow)
Magic promo (Glasgow) was an e-wrestling promo written by Magic on July 2, 2009 for two matches at the Insanity LIVE from Glasgow telecast. The first match was a one-on-one match against Andy Savana, and the second match was for the inaugural 20-person Royal Beanstalk match. The promo scored a 4.03 aps. Promo This is the Backstage Brawls mini-show for Insanity, and Magic had just defeated some random jobber in his return/dark match with the famous Magic Show, to the adoration of the crowd. “There and Back Again” by Daughtry starts to play over the PA system as Magic’s arm is raised by the referee. He shakes that off pretty quick as he rolls out to ringside to grab a mic. He climbs back in the ring. '''Magic:' God damn is it damn good to be back on Insanity! The crowd pops. '''Magic:' Well, technically this isn’t Insanity just yet but I’ve been told that if I promo here they’ll air it, so what the fuck, right, guys? The crowd pops again. '''Magic:' You all expect a magic trick, don’t you? The crowd, especially the kids in the audience, scream out a loud YEAH! '''Magic' (laughing): Maybe later, maybe later, folks, I’ve got some stuff to get offa this chest of mine first. There is a resounding, drawn-out “aww” from the crowd. '''Magic:' First off, what do I say? What do you say to a company that hasn’t grown much since I last left it? We’ve got that idiot Jeff Watson still obssessing about his slut of a wife, SoL still cruising for rich rookies to “take under his wing” and “turn into real playas”, or so he says... The crowd laughs at the gay joke made at the expense of SoL, who is also working as the Insanity color commentator, for the uninitiated. '''Magic:' But I noticed this one thing, and damn does it stick out like a sore thumb. When I left Insanity, when I left LPW, I left behind a team which I was sure was so tightly bonded that they would grow to be one of the greatest teams to ever be on an LPW roster ever. Of course, I’m sure you know this team by the name that I left it – the Wild Card Warriors – Huge pop for the mention of the Wild Card Warriors. '''Magic:' – but they’ve changed it to Psych Ward, which I was pretty okay with, as long as it had my two buddies Hatchet... and Andy Savana. The crowd boos at the mention of Andy, who had recently betrayed Psych Ward to join Sudden Death. '''Magic:' See, I left the Warriors behind as my legacy, something you could all remember me by while I was home and not in that ring. I left them because I knew they were going to be great someday. I knew it in my heart! We had something good here. Right? Right? The crowd cheers its approval. '''Magic:' But no! No! It wasn’t meant to be, because the man I used to call one of my good buddies, Andy, for some strange reason, thought it was a good idea for him to turn on his good friend, Hatchet, one of the men who helped launch his LPW career! Newsflash, Andy, if you’re wondering why I made it my business, you turn on Hatchet, you turn on Magic, too! The crowd pops big again. '''Magic:' I came back much earlier than I thought I would to sort this shit out, Andy Savana! We helped you get your drugged ass off the ground to make you a big LPW star, see, look at the laundry list of guys you’ve beaten! Dogma! Savage! Jeff Watson! Hell, you even beat S.O.R., no rookie around here could ever tell me they’ve cleanly beaten a good old veteran like S.O.R.! The crowd started doing the ‘What!’ routine as Magic was listing down the people Andy had defeated before. '''Magic:' We took you in on our little clique because we were once rookies with something special in us, that potential, and we saw that same shit in you, man! We didn’t care if you were some loony drug addict, we damn well knew you were something special! And this is how you thank us? The crowd boos as Magic verbally attacks Andy. '''Magic:' You ruined it, Andy. You ruined what could’ve still been something great. The legacy I left was a surefire path to superstardom, and you decided to throw that all the way just for the chance to be a bad boy. Hell, man, you even picked the wrong guys to run with? Sudden Death? Yeah, every time I watch a Sudden Death match I can’t help but want to die all of a sudden! The crowd pops at the little pun Magic threw out. '''Magic:' I know you probably want to tell me that you did it because you wanted a change of scenery. You did it because you weren’t happy with Hatchet and Blackwell. You did it because you were losing. But that’s NOT how we roll! The crowd pops again, while still doing the ‘What!’ routine. '''Magic:' And as it turns out, you give up on us, maybe you really can’t cut it. Maybe we were wrong, maybe you were just a flash in the pan, nothing special. But you see, Andy, I trust my instincts, and I know I’m not wrong. See, there’s still time. You can make the right decision and come back to us, man, or you can continue to fuck yourself with your betrayal. I mean, come on, you switched sides, but you’re still losing! The crowd laughs. '''Magic:' Tell me, Andy, was it worth it? Did you feel good, taking a cheap shot at Hatchet because you were frustrated? You want his title, I know that, but if you really wanted a shot, all you should’ve done was ask. But nah, you decided to fuck yourself up, yeah? See, I don’t think what you did wasn’t worth it. You’re still losing. I trust my instincts, but maybe, just maybe... I’m wrong. Maybe Hatchet and I were wrong. The crowd is silent. '''Magic:' So yeah, the challenge is still on. If you can get past me, I’ll leave you alone. But as long as I know I am still better than you, you’re never gonna hear the end of it from me. The crowd pops at Magic’s display of total badassery. '''Magic:' And you won’t get to face me once, but twice! If you want to get in the DeathCube, you have to go through me, first. But looking at the quality of talent in that little demented Beanstalk match, I think I’ve got a good chance of getting in myself. We’ll see. The crowd pops even more at the thought of Magic getting a shot at the DeathCube. '''Magic:' But as long as I’m in your way, Andy, I honestly doubt you’ll move on through. Consider it your just desserts. Another pop. '''Magic:' So, yeah... what else is left to say? Oh, I’ve gone on and on without even offering to do an illusion! Yeah, you guys miss those, don’t you? Another loud pop for a magic trick! '''Magic:' Okay, don’t blink, or else you’ll miss it! Magic does his ever-familiar hand-throwing motion as smoke goes off from his feet. But as the smoke clears, his figure is still there, but on fire! The crowd does a collective gasp at what seems to be a burning Magic! The figure in the middle of the ring burns away pretty quick, turning into ashes! ''But even before the ashes can settle into the canvas, a loud bang is heard, emanating from near the top of the stage – and sure enough, there is a cloud of smoke on the top of the entrance ramp, which clears to reveal none other but Magic, alive and well! The crowd explodes into a huge pop for another amazing, although simple, Magic trick! '''Magic:' I miss hearing you guys do that, I really do. And before I forget, Andy, you better prepare yourself, because come the next Insanity, you better drop what you’re doing and – Magic raises his mic to the direction of the crowd, which already know what to say – '''Crowd:' - FEEL THE MAGIC! Magic smirks, satisfied. '''Magic:' Deuces. ***** See also *Magic collection Category:Promos